


First Light

by GrimmVertigo



Series: Our Light [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Game), Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Destiny, Hunter!Noctis, Hunter!Nyx, M/M, Prompt Fic, destiny!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmVertigo/pseuds/GrimmVertigo
Summary: PROMPT: NyxNoct Destiny crossover - Nyx is a Hunter and runs into a n00b hunter who's a bit lost (Noct) and decides to help him outSmall oneshot, likely to become part of a larger universe.





	First Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LogicDive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/gifts).



> For Kai.  
> (You send me so many prompts and I love them all <3)

It was supposed to be a routine patrol on Venus; collect some data for Ikora, get some Vex parts for Cayde, dispose of a particularly troublesome Fallen captain for Zavala. Easy stuff for an experienced Hunter like Nyx; he'd done this a million times before, it shouldn't have been a problem. 

Leave it to the universe to prove him wrong. 

He'd managed to get the data for Ikora and was picking off a few straggling Vex with his sniper rifle when he spots an out-of-place smudge of blue through his scope. Nyx almost dismisses it as a stray Fallen Dreg when the Vex change their course of direction and start hobbling towards the bit of blue. But then the blue is moving, flashing out of existence and reappearing a couple yards away. 

Nyx curses as he tracks the other Hunter through the scope of his rifle and the Vex give chase. Judging from the gear, the new Guardian is... A _very_ new Guardian, barely experienced enough to even consider coming to Venus. They whirl on the Vex tailing them and fire off a couple shots from a hand cannon, but the bullets don't do anything to the Vex except piss them off. 

A loud crack echoes around the area as Nyx begins picking the Vex off with his rifle, landing perfect kill-shots in the weakest joints of the robotic armor. He can't help but smirk when he sees the other Hunter jump at the sound of the first shot, the Vex in front of them exploding in a viscous white liquid. Despite the initial surprise, they're quick to regain composure and they start lobbing grenades at the enemies and picking off any stragglers.

When the last of the Vex are dealt with and the area is clear, Nyx leaps from his perch atop a large spire of perfectly-cut rectangular stone and jogs over to the other Hunter, who is picking through the remains of the time-traveling robots. Their Ghost hovers nearby, scanning the pieces they hold up, presumably looking for specific parts. Nyx remembers having to rely on his ghost for the same thing when he started out, before he knew what to look for. 

The other Hunter looks up when Nyx approaches. He can't see what their face looks like through the tinted helmet, but their build is slim and on the lanky side, with shoulders slightly too broad for the rest of their frame. Their armor pieces are mismatched, different colors and styles, a telltale sign of a recently reborn Guardian whose priorities are more along the lines of practicality rather than aesthetic. 

Nyx flips the hood of his cloak back and his helmet disintegrates into a shimmer of blue, transmatted back to his ship by his Ghost. The stranger jolts back in surprise, then tilts their head to the side, confused. Nyx has to suppress a laugh as he summons his Ghost to his palm, its shell decked out in the signature white and black of the Dead Orbit faction. 

"Your ghost can do more than just scan things, little one," Nyx says with a smile. 

The new Hunter looks to their own Ghost and has a conversation that Nyx doesn't hear, likely because Nyx is a stranger and isn't yet trusted. Then their helmet also disappears and Nyx is left staring at a face he immediately thinks is _too young_ to be doing what Guardians do. 

The Hunter's face still has some baby fat clinging to his cheeks and his black hair is the fluffiest thing Nyx has ever seen, but his dark eyebrows look like they're stuck in an angry expression; they make his bright blue eyes stand out against pale skin, skin yet unmarred by the wear and tear of battle. If the armor hadn't given away this man - this _boy_ \- as a new Guardian, his face most certainly would have done the job. 

Nyx's smile from before falters, and he holds out a gloved hand to the Hunter. He still looks like a kid and it hurts Nyx in all the wrong ways, pushes forward the urge and the instinct to _protect_. 

"Nyx Ulric, Nightstalker. Pleased to meet you." 

The other Guardian looks from Nyx's hand to his face, then back to his hand again, before he tentatively steps forward and shakes it. 

"Noctis. I'm a Bladedancer." 

Nyx nods and drops his hand, letting it rest on the hilt of the knife at his belt. "Yeah, I saw that Blink jumping earlier. You've got that down good, for someone who's just starting out." 

Noctis averts his gaze, then goes back to picking through Vex remains. "So I'm still new at this. Is that a problem?" His tone is clipped, defensive, and its harshness is a bit of a surprise to Nyx.

"What? No, of course not! There's nothing wrong with being a newbie." Nyx scrunches up his nose and shoves a chunk of bronze Vex metal away with the toe of his boot. "Hell, we were all there at some point." 

"Is that why you helped me?" 

Nyx shrugs and sits on the ground in front of Noctis. A couple dead Vex still separate them, and Nyx starts aimlessly picking through the pieces, just as something to do with his hands. 

"Maybe. Why? Is _that_ a problem?" 

Noctis looks up from his pile, then sighs and rubs a gloved hand over his face. He ends up smearing the iridescent white of Vex oil over his forehead and cheek, but doesn't seem to care as he shakes his head. "Then... I guess I should thank you, for jumping in when you did. That, uh. That could have gone bad." He looks uncomfortably towards his Ghost, still in its basic off-white shell, floating around and scanning Vex piles a couple feet away. 

Nyx follows his gaze and something clicks. "Still not used to the whole 'resurrection' thing, huh?" 

Noctis shakes his head again. "It doesn't... It doesn't feel right. I don't like it." 

"Yeah," Nyx sighs, standing up and stretching his arms out. "It takes a while to get used to, and I'll be honest, even then it still feels wrong. But you learn to ignore it, with time." 

He looks around the area, taking in the geometric stones and vibrant green plants, the yellow-green sky and the smoke from a nearby volcano. A small Fallen patrol skitters out from a cave not too far away, and within the space of a couple heartbeats, Nyx has taken aim with his sniper rifle and shot down all five Fallen. Noctis stares on with barely-concealed awe. 

"How long have you been doing this?" He asks, his voice soft, like he just witnessed something magical. 

Nyx brings the scope down from his face and tilts his head back as he sighs, thinking. "Stars above, it's been... Years. Since the Battle of Twilight Gap, at least." 

Noctis gapes at him; his jaw drops and his eyebrows shoot up. "That was, like, thirty years ago!" 

"Was it?" Nyx raises a brow, then frowns and shakes his head. "Yeah, I don't remember a lot of the specifics. _But_ , I do remember being new to all of this, and I remember how hard it was, starting out." He turns to face Noctis, hefting his sniper rifle up onto his shoulder. "If you want any help, I'd be happy to tag along." 

The other Hunter immediately looks skeptical, his face pinching like he's not used to being offered help. "What, you don't have anything better to do?" Noctis goads. 

Nyx snorts and gives him a look that says ' _are you kidding me?_ '. "You mean aside from running errands for the Vanguard? No. If anything, they'll find it commendable that I decided to help out a new recruit." 

Noctis looks like he's about to protest, until his Ghost flies over and rams into his head. Nyx laughs as he rubs his head and glares at his Ghost. Despite not having any face, the little robot is surprisingly articulate, turning its 'eye' away and flaring out its points in an ' _I didn't do anything_ ' sort of expression. 

"Fine," Noctis grumbles. He steps forward and holds his hand out to Nyx for another handshake. This time, he offers Nyx a small, somewhat sarcastic, smile. "I would be honored if you'd join my fireteam, Nyx Ulric." 

Nyx raises a brow, but takes Noctis's hand with a confident smirk. "Well then, it's an honor to be working with you. Buuuut..." He pauses, lets go of the other Hunter's hand, and takes a step back, looking him over with a critical eye. "What say we get you some better gear, yeah?" 

Noctis looks down at himself, brows furrowing. "What? What's wrong with what I have?" His gear is a little beat up and it's obvious the pieces come from different sets; Noctis clearly doesn't care, but the fact that _nothing matches_ is slowly making Nyx lose his mind. 

"It sucks," is what he finally says, very bluntly. "And it honestly looks terrible. But I have some better stuff I can loan you until you can get your own." 

Noctis is still grimacing as if he's offended that Nyx doesn't like his gear, but he sighs and nods anyways. He's about to say something else, but off in the distance, the sky distorts as a Fallen drop ship appears in the atmosphere and starts heading their way. Nyx tightens his grip on his sniper rifle and summons his Ghost, wordlessly relaying the orders to call his ship down from where it hovers in orbit. 

"Well, that's our cue to get out of here," Nyx says quickly, dismissing his Ghost in a flash of blue. "Meet you at the Tower?" 

Noctis, letting his own Ghost hover over his palm, looks over at Nyx and nods. 

"Yeah, I'll see you there."


End file.
